


Portrait of Jedi Knight Number Fifty-Six, Species Unknown

by Cobalt_Djinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Little Lights, Gen, Mystery Jedi portrait, Quilan's hair fantasy, fanart of fanfiction, holostar hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_Djinn/pseuds/Cobalt_Djinn
Summary: Scene from ms_nawilla's All the Little Light... Can you recognise this Jedi Master in his youth?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Portrait of Jedi Knight Number Fifty-Six, Species Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Little Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141849) by [ms_nawilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_nawilla/pseuds/ms_nawilla). 



> This drawing is entirely inspired by Chapter 5 of Ms Nawilla's masterpiece, All the Little Lights. It's an incredible story, full of warmth, humour and delicious narrative tension. If you haven't had the pleasure of being kept guessing for 20 chapters straight, this story will be a treat. I hope my drawing does the rich Jedi culture in ATLL justice :)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, if it isn't obvious, this is a portrait of Knight Yoda circa 600 years BBY ;) 
> 
> I couldn't figure out a way to centre the image when I posted, so if anyone has tips on how to align images please let me know.


End file.
